Lo que se vive en las vegas se queda en las Vegas ¿o no?
by Leila Abril M.G
Summary: "Lo que se vive en las vegas, se queda en las vegas" decían. Pero ya nada se queda donde debería para Hermione y Luna cuando una mañana, luego de pasar la noche en la ciudad mas prendida: Las Vegas Muggle. Ellas se encuentran en diferentes habitaciones con las personas más inesperadas. ¡Dos Ex-Slytherins! Merlín. Quizás no todo lo que decían era cierto.
1. Prologo

"¿Como puede ser posible?

Es una broma de mal gusto ¿no? porque no puedo estar acostada, en una cama de blancas sabanas ...

¡Con Draco Malfoy!

¡Merlín! ... ¿y Luna? ¿Donde se metió Luna?

Por todos los magos... ¿Qué hago ahora?, con este completo imbécil durmiendo a mi lado, con su extraño cabello rubio platinado, con rostro sexy... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡tonta como puedes pensar eso de Malfoy!

¿Estará bien Luna?¿y en dónde? Tengo que encontrarla. Pero más importante aún...

¿¡QUÉ HICE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR!?

Segura mente nada bueno."

Cuando sintió con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha, algo con relieves pronunciados, pequeño, circular y sólido al rededor de su dedo corazón de la mano contraria. Bajó la vista y observo con horror y miedo como un anillo dorado, adornaba y resaltaba en su fino dedo.

"No es cualquier anillo."

La castaña quedó viendo el anillo en su mano con curiosidad, temor, miedo y terror. Y quién quiera que viera a Hermione en ese momento hubiera pensado que había visto un fantasma en su mano. Luego miró a Draco...y luego al anillo...

¡MALDICIÓN!¡ERA UN ANILLO DE MATRIMONIO!

**-DMxHG-|-TNxLL-**

¡Por Merlín!. Ni siquiera ella podía contra esa cómoda cama del demonio. Esto era una de las mejores cosas que ese lugar brindaba a sus clientes: Comodidad y Placer.

Sentía una suave brisa en su espalda, que daba la sensación de que esa parte de su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesta; en realidad, la ventana estaba abierta, aunque no era desagradable, en absoluto.

Oh, no podía quejarse, por más que lo quisiera. Ginny, Harry y su jefe tenían razón en lo que concernía a esas vacaciones con su amiga.

"Seguramente estará durmiendo como la bella durmiente... creo que así se llamaba" pensaba aún con los ojos cerrados y acostada en la suave cama, que según recordaba era para dos, y para el agrado de ellas...eran para sí solas.

Se acomodo mejor en la espaciosa superficie de la cama, hasta que encontró algo a su lado, suave y áspero, de igual modo, largo y delgado. Que atrapó entre sus brazos tal cual un koala. Estaba cálido, muy cálido, como un cuerpo humano...

¡Espera, espera! esa cosa se comenzaba a remover entre sus brazos. Definitivo... no era algo inmóvil como había pensado.

Vamos... lo que quiera que fuera eso que la dejara dormir un poco mas.

Pero no. Se seguía moviendo. Hasta que de pronto, paro en seco.

Como la Lovengood que era, a mucha honra; comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos azules magnetizadores muy lentamente, pues aún tenía algo de sueño.

Hasta que los ojos azules de Luna se encontraron con otro par de ojos azules, que la miraban sorprendidos y confundidos.

Luna lo conocía...el era... ¡THEODORE NOTT!¡El chico ex-Slytherin!¿¡Que hacía en la cama de Luna?!

Y es que no es gracioso dormirte sin nadie a tu lado...por lo que recordaba, y a la otra mañana estar con un chico...que antes era de la casa no muy amiga de Revenclaw, sin nada de ro...

Momento.

¡SIN ROPA!

Bajó el rostro temblorosa mente con miedo a descubrir que Merlín estaba en contra de ella. Se puso roja para luego soltar el brazo (si, resultó ser el brazo de Theodore) de Nott, y taparse hasta la coronilla con la ligera sabana blanca...

"¿Que hicimos?" pensaron mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una mueca de desesperación.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione caminaba por los largos y anchos pasillos del Departamento de Protección para Las Criaturas Mágicas. La castaña ya llevaba tres años trabajando ahí y tenia la esperanza de que su jefe la pudiera recomendar al departamento de leyes para el mundo mágico. Y en este mismo momento caminaba en dirección de la oficina de su jefe: Nicolas Brewney. Que se encontraba en el octavo piso. Con carpetas casi rebalsadas por papeles en sus brazos, con casos sobre elfos domésticos y otras criaturas.

Vestía su traje. Formado por: zapatos con taco color crema, falda hasta poco mas arriba de la rodilla color negra, blusa color crema con pequeños detalles en dorado y una chaqueta también negra como la falda.

Mientras seguía su camino, subió su brazo derecho y mano hasta la altura de su pecho, así logrando descubrir de la manga negra un reloj gris: 11:35 am, decía en el reloj digital. Apresuro un poco mas su paso, hasta que llego al final del extenso pasillo, donde había una puerta con vidrio color azul marino, y por ella se translucía un poco su interior. En la parte superior de la puerta, en el centro, se lucía una placa transparente con el nombre: _Nicolas Brewney,_ en dorado.

Golpeo tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos, de forma media, ni muy suave, ni muy fuerte. Detuvo su mano al tercer toque y la bajo hasta las carpetas, apoyándola en una roja.

La puerta se abrió de forma suave, por "arte de magia", como le decían los Muggles al ver algo inusual, así dejando ver un escritorio café, con un hombre de cabello castaño un poco desteñido, de ojos verdes los cuales eran cubiertos por lentes de media luna. Quién estaba sentado en una silla negra detrás del escritorio. Y jugaba con su varita de color café.

- ¡Oh, Hola Hermione!¿que tienes para mi hoy? - pregunto el hombre de aproximados cuarenta años de forma amigable.

- Hola señor Brewney - saludó la chica con una sonrisa - le he traído los casos de las criaturas que me ha dado Mery, ha dicho que estos son todos los informes hasta antes ayer - le dijo dejando la montaña de unas diez carpetas de distintos colores llenas de hojas en el escritorio delante de Nicolas.

- Gracias entonces - agradeció con su siempre pegada sonrisa a la cara, era imposible el verlo enojado, por lo menos en esos tres años nunca Hermione lo había visto con malas pulgas. - ah... Hermione... - la llamo cuando esta estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Si? Señor Brewney - pregunto girándose hacia el hombre.

- Quisiera hablar contigo... - respondió, indicándole que se sentase en la silla frente a el, a lo que la castaña asintió. - Verás... quería hablarte sobre...

- Señor Brewney - entró una chica de veinte años de cabello rubio pálido. - ah..disculpen mi interrupción - se disculpo apenada.

- No se preocupe señorita Luna, pase, me viene justo al caso ahora mismo - dijo con una pequeña risa y una gran sonrisa. - pero antes...dígame a lo que venía por favor - pidió.

- Ah si... - Luna miró a Hermione y le sonrió como saludo, y la Granger se la devolvió. Volvió a mirar a Nicolas - pasa que, hace dos horas...me ha llegado un informe que habla sobre un Hipogrifo que...

- ¡Ah! claro, Claire me habló de ello antes de que Hermione llegara - recordó con una sonrisa - siéntate por favor - pidió indicando la silla que se encontraba al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? Señor Brewney - pregunto la castaña curiosa y ansiosa.

- Tranquila, la curiosidad aveces no es muy buena.. - dijo, asustando a Hermione - pero no se preocupe... por un caso como este no tiene por que preocuparse, de hecho, debería estar feliz cuando termine de decirles - sonrió amablemente, jugando nuevamente con su varita que había dejado en el escritorio anteriormente.

- ¿Entonces..?¿qué tiene que decirnos? - pregunto Luna con curiosidad. Dejando la carpeta de color verde irlandés en el escritorio, donde ahora ya no estaban las carpetas que cargaba Hermione.

- Es más una noticia...verán chicas, ustedes son mis mejores trabajadoras.. - dijo haciendo que Hermione sonriera un poco - y como buenas trabajadoras que son, además de que nunca me han fallado, con respecto a horarios y, Hermione rechazó mi propuesta de sus vacaciones hace unos meses. Les daré ahora unas a ustedes dos, por su gran desempeño en el departamento - Hermione y Luna iban a hablar pero el las paro con una mano - y no aceptaré un NO por respuesta, Hermione - terminó echándose en la silla negra de cuero y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

- Señor Brewney... - llamó Luna desde su asiento.

- ¿Dime?

- De... ¿de cuánto vendrían siendo las Vacaciones? - pregunto la rubia.

- Ah...sobre eso, he decidido que como un premio o..recompensa. Les pagaré un viaje por Seúl, Roma, París y Las Vegas - dijo sorprendiendo a las dos - pasarán una semana entera en cada ciudad y cuando vuelvan tendrán cuatro semanas de descanso total, ¿les parece? - pregunto por ultimo, con una sonrisa.

- Pero señor Brewey.. - Hermione se puso de pie.

- No Hermione, ya he dicho, no te negarás a esto, es una recompensa por el arduo trabajo que han hecho ya aquí, las dos, que no estén aquí no quiere decir que cuando vuelvan el Departamento de Protección a Las Criaturas Mágicas esté incinerado - dijo con ironía.

- Jefe, usted sabe que yo no necesito de esas cosas, ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó.

- No me convencerás chica, prepárense desde ahora, partirán a Seúl en tres días. Por lo cual, saldrán en dos horas de aquí e irán a hacer sus maletas.. - dijo, y cuando se dio cuanta de que Hermione iba a hablar - ¿Vale? - pregunto en un tono autoritario.

- Si señor - murmuro con desgana cruzando sus brazos y sentándose otra vez.

- ¿Señorita Luna?

- Si..Señor Brewey, cuente con mi voluntad - respondió la chica sonriendo.

- Bien...pueden irse, nos vemos en ocho semanas muchachas - las despidió empujándolas levemente de regreso a la puerta - ¡pásenla bien en Las Vegas! - exclamó por ultimo, cerrando la puerta con su famosa sonrisa.

- Ah - suspiro Hermione - ¿vamos a la cafetería? tengo hambre - pregunto la castaña.

- Claro, vamos - respondió Luna a la invitación de su amiga con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo azul, pasando por diferentes puertas y llegando a un ascensor, en el cual entraron para poder llegar a el Casino, que se encontraba en el primer piso.

- Esa chica es muy difícil de convencer. Por Merlín, ya me estaba desesperando, pero no hay que negar el hecho de que es muy eficiente y confiable - dijo en un Murmuro para si mismo.

Cerro los parpados, ocultando sus ojos verdes; y suspiró, para luego seguir con su trabajo, miró la montaña de carpetas "arco iris" en el mueble a su lado que había traído Hermione, después paso su mirada a la carpeta verde irlandés que había traído con ella Lovengood y suspiro pesadamente.

**-DMxHG-|-TNxLL-**

- ¡BASTA BLAISE! - gritó desesperado, cabreado y todos sus sinónimos.

- Oh vamos, ¿por qué no? será divertido. Y no me vengas con eso de Muggles y Sangre que te enseñaron en esa mansión tuya - dijo cruzado de brazos en una silla giratoria de cuero negra.

- Tu solo quieres irte de putas Zabini - le recordó Theo desde otra silla, mientras leía un libro de fantasía.

- ¡Cállate Nott! - exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- Solo digo la verdad Zabini - respondió tranquilamente sin quitar la vista del libro, se llamaba _"El Bosque de los sueños y pesadillas" _y era de color azul rey.

- ¡Pues no la di...!

- ¡Cállense los dos Maldita sea! - gritó masajeandose las cienes.

- Vamos Draco - dijo Blaise - Después de lo de Astoria tienes que salir y divertirte _men_ - le dijo levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

- Ciertamente Draco.. por esta vez Blaise tiene razón, luego de dos años juntos y que después te separaras de ella...todo eso a merita una celebración - se puso a reír. Primero...porque Zabini tenia la razón, segundo..porque de verdad Draco y Astoria estaban mejor separados, tercero...nunca le cayó bien ni Astoria ni Daphne ni ningún Grengrass, cuarto y último...la cara de Draco era épica.

Incredulidad total, diversión, ironía y perplejidad se habían adueñado del rostro de Draco.

- Al fin sirves para algo - le dijo Blaise a el chico que no despegaba sus ojos azules del libro, pero siempre ese chico de piel morena lo lograba cabrear...

- ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? - pregunto con un tic, caminando hacia Zabini.

- Que eres un bueno para nada, come-libros - respondió con una pose ofensiva.

- No mas que tu, chico-chocolate - le dijo con tono burlón.

- ¡¿Chico-Chocolate?! jajaj que coño Theo, ¿los libros te sirven para ingeniar apodos? - pregunto riendo.

- Pues...así parece, versión chanta de Michael Jordan - respondió Theo entre risas.

- ¿Michael..Jordan? - preguntaron los otros dos.

- Si.

- ¿Quién es Maiquel Llordan? - pregunto Blaise.

- No es Maiquel Llordan imbécil, es MICHAEL JORDAN, y es un jugador de Baloncesto...muy importante - recalcó.

- Ah~ - susurraron, luego miraron a Theo con cara confundida - ¿Qué es el Baloncesto? - preguntaron ingenuamente, mirándose entre ellos dos y luego a Nott con muecas de extrañeza.

- Es un Juego Muggle... - dijo y cuando vio que le iban a preguntar algo que ya sabia. Respondió antes de que pudieran siquiera preguntar - Lo leí en un libro.

- Debí suponerlo - murmuro Blaise.

- Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, Draco... - habló Theo, mirando a Draco con esperanza de un "si" - ¿qué dices?¿vamos a viajar o no? - pregunto apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio.

- Hmm... - hizo ruidos como quién piensa mucho, con la garganta.

- ¿Y? - pregunto Zabini con la misma expresión el el rostro que Theodore.

- Hmm - hacía lo mismo pero ahora pasaba sus dedos índice y Pulgar por su barbilla bien afeitada.

- Por favor... - susurro Theo como súplica, con tensión y curiosidad por saber en su rostro.

- Hmm... ...Vale...partimos mañana Imbéciles - dijo por fin, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

- ¡Merlín Malfoy! ¿como cojones puedes crear tanto suspenso en el ambiente? - pregunto exaltado Blaise. Y Draco sonrió con superioridad - ¡Coño! ¡eres un maldito Troll Draco Malfoy! - grito.

- Gracias...Chico chocolate - dijo el apodo de Theodore para Blaise con burla.

- Oh no me lo refriegues en la cara Maldito rubio - le pidió Blaise divertido con el rostro que había puesto Draco.

- ¿Y hacia donde iremos? quiero decir...lo principal - cuestiono Theo con curiosidad.

- El lugar principal...

- "Por favor que sea ese lugar" - pensó Blaise con un brillo soñador en los ojos.

- Sería... - continúo aparentando pensar bien donde irían.

-...

-...

- Las Vegas, Muggle - respondió con una sonrisa ladina.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

- JAJA - reían los cuatro chicos llamando la atención de los empleados que pasaban cerca de su mesa.

- E-entonces... ¿Ron corrió como marica? dices - pregunto Hermione tapándose la boca para contener la risa.

- ajaja si...fue un completo chiste, pero de verdad, por lo menos yo ya sabía ese pánico y terror hacia las arañas por parte de Ron. Pero cuando escapo de ahí, luego los chicos lo molestaron con la araña jaja fue realmente gracioso.

- JAJAJ

- A todo esto...Hermione, Luna, ¿como les ha ido? - pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, Harry.

- Pues... no muy bien.

- ¡Excelente! - dijeron al mismo tiempo...Hermione como con cara de quién no quiere la cosa y Luna con los ojos brillantes, pues había esperado mucho sus vacaciones.

- Esperen...hablen de a una y pónganse de acuerdo ¿vale? - les pidió Harry. Al ver el cambio drástico al ver la cara de Luna y luego la cara de Hermione.

Ellas asintieron y se miraron. Luego Hermione se giró hacia la pareja.

- Bueno chicos...hoy nuestro jefe..el señor Nicolas...nos ha dado vacaciones.. - vio que iban a hablar y los paro con un gesto de mano. - Luna...

La rubia asintió - Entonces, el señor Nicolas nos pagará vacaciones por nuestro desempeño.

- ¿¡Que les pagara Vacaciones?! - preguntaron/gritaron Harry y Ginny.

- Ajá... dijo que nos pagaría viajes por Seúl...Roma...París...y Las Vegas Muggle - explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es fantástico Chicas! - gritó Ginny entusiasmada.

- He...Hermione - llamó Harry a la castaña.

- ¿Si? - pregunto desanimada.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - pregunto sin entender la cara larga que llevaba su amiga.

- Pues... - comenzó, dejando más curiosidad en Harry - ¡No quiero Vacaciones! - gritó Dramáticamente, estirándose en la pálida mesa del Casino.

- . . .

- . . .

- Herms...amiga, creo que escuche mal - dijo Ginny tratando de ver si tenía los oídos tapados, de forma sarcástica.

- No Ginny, no escuchaste mal. No quiero vacaciones - volvió a decirle a la pelirroja.

- Pero... - la Weasley iba a replicar pero Harry la detuvo.

El pelinegro sabía que su amiga bruja siempre había sido así, simplemente ella no podía estar sin trabajar, estudiar o leer. ¡Pero Merlín! eran vacaciones, pagadas por tu jefe, por cuatro ciudades diferentes y divertidas. Pero no... dale vacaciones o descanso y no estarás consciente por unas horas (mientras no seas su jefe claro está). Pero anda y ponle un libro de mil o más hojas al frente de sus nariz y observaras y sentirás un maldito 'abrazo de Oso'.

- Haciendo un pequeño corte a la conversación...¿por qué por Las Vegas Muggle? yo sabía que el mundo mágico también tenía a 'Las Vegas'. ¿No es más fácil llevarlas a Las Vegas mágico? - pregunto Harry curioso y extrañado.

- No lo había pensado así...¿ustedes saben algo de eso? - pregunto Ginny.

- No..tampoco lo había pensado - respondió Hermione con la mano derecha en su barbilla, dándole un aire pensador.

- Cambiando de tema. Dime Hermione... - dijo Luna con su característico tono soñador, que nunca cambió en esos años - ¿Por qué no quieres vacaciones? - termino por preguntar la rubia, con el entre cejo un poco fruncido.

- Pues... nunca me ha gustado no hacer algo productivo mientras pueda. Por eso, prefiero quedarme aquí y trabajar lo más que pueda - respondió, literalmente echada en la mesa de color nieve.

- Entiendo...

- ¡Pero Herms!¡es tu oportunidad de divertirte!¡Merlín!¡solo ve! - exclamó a la castaña.

- ¡No quiero!¡No quiero vacaciones ni las deseo!¡Pero...

- Pero aún así tienes que ir - le recordó Luna con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a su amiga de ojos café.

- Si...aún así tengo que ir. El Sr. Nicolas me lo pidió - murmuro sin ganas.

- Tengo que recompensar a tu jefe entonces Herms - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿A que viene eso Ginevra? No me digas que...

- Ya no importa Hermione - le quitó importancia la rubia. Otra vez interrumpiendo a Hermione - ¿Y que cuentas Ginny?¿como te ha ido con el equipo? - pregunto Luna sonriente.

- ¡Oh! eso les iba a contar, resulta que...

"Menudos amigos tengo" - pensó Hermione, ahora si al fin con una sonrisa en su fino rostro.

**-DMxHG-|-TNxLL-**

**1 día después:**

- Como puedes estar todo el maldito día pegado a mi.. ¡Zabini! - grito desesperado el oji gris.

- Oh vamos Malfoy, date prisa y termina las maletas para que nos vayamos - decía el chico de tez oscura.

- Joder..como molestas.. - murmuro Draco cansado.

- Zabini...Deja a Draco...recuerda cambiamos la fecha para el jueves, ademas ¿no iremos directo a Las Vegas o si? - pregunto el castaño levantando la mirada del mismo libro que leía el día anterior.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡y por qué?! - pregunto/grito Blaise.

- Deja lo mejor para el último, estúpido - dijo Draco, para después darse la vuelta y guardar más ropa en la maleta que estaba sobre la cama del rubio, de color verde esmeralda con negro.

- Tsk..

- No te quejes Chico-Chocolate - le dijo Theo a Blaise desde su asiento.

- ¿Como que no me queje?¡Es realmente desesperante estar aquí cuando podríamos estar en Las Vegas!¡Las Vegas Joder Nott! - exclamó de pe y con los brazos hacia el cielo.

- No hagas eso...pareces un predicador Muggle Zabini - lo molestó Theodore con sus ingeniosas frases especialmente hechas para Blaise.

- Que es... ¡Seguramente algo horrendo!¡eso!¡Merlín!¡como puedes decirme algo así! - gritó el chico.

- No exageres Zabini... además, tu me dijiste ayer que la sangre ya no interesaba y que no podíamos estar odiando para toda la vida a los no-magos - habló Draco aún de espaldas a los dos muchachos.

- Hmm...Nunca dije eso.. Draco - respondió el chico de tez morena tratando de recordar el día de ayer.

- Lo insinuaste.

- Nunca quise insinuarlo.

- Se interpretó así.

- Nunca quis..

- ¡Joder!¡Lo dijiste ayer!¡¿Vale?! - exclamó Draco rojo de enojo.

- Vale, Okey, supuesta mente lo dije ayer... pero no te pongas como Weasley - murmuro Zabini.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - gritó con su varita amenazando el cuello del moreno.

- ¡Joder!¡no hagas eso Malfoy!¡¿quieres provocarme un patatús?! - preguntó/gritó Zabini alterado.

- Hmm...puede ser... - respondió más tranquilo..pero igual de furioso con que le dijera eso su amigo. Bueno..no era que aún estuviera con eso de la sangre y de la discriminación social a los magos, o la arrogancia por tener galeones. ...MUCHOS Galeones...pero, simplemente no pasaba a la mayoría de los Weasley... ... a la única a la que era capaz de pasar era a Ginny.

- ¡Ni de coña juegues con eso Blondie! - exclamó ya dentro de un cubículo de un material extraño, transparente y duro MUY duro, para tratar de protegerse de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡A quién llamas Blondie maldito! - exclamó también Draco con el mismo tono de voz que el de Blaise.

- ¡A ti! - dijo sacando le la lengua y estirando su parpado inferior derecho hacia abajo, mostrando le así una cara nada agradable y burlona a Draco desde adentro.

- ¡Hijo de mami! - gritó Draco enfadado.

- ¡Oye!¡No te metas con mi madre Rubio desteñido! - gritó el moreno aún desde dentro. Para luego hacer desaparecer esa especie de jaula con su varita.

- ¡No metas a madre en medio! - dijo de nuevo Zabini.

- ¡Entonces no metas a mi cabello! - mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma obstinada y se ganaba de espaldas a los otros dos.

- Es que tu cabello es un espécimen raro Malfoy - le dijo con tono tranquilo y socarrón.

- Es el cabello Malfoy...que espe...

Blaise comenzó a reír.

- ¡¿Estas diciendo que los Malfoy son unos raros?! - exclamó exaltado y ahora viendo a Blaise de frente.

- Oh vamos...no te esponjes Blondie Boo - dijo Blaise burlona mente.

- ¡No me llames Bl..

- ¡Ya Cállense y déjenme leer tranquilo malditos Extraterrestres! - gritó Theo emputecido de sobre manera y levantándose del sillón esmeralda y negro en el que estaba sentado, haciendo que el libro de tapa gruesa se le cayera.

- ¿E-Extraterrestres? - preguntaron pálidos..Draco más de lo que es.

- Si...extraterrestres.. los dos, así que ninguno ganará el premio al más raro del mundo - les decía mientras volvía a abrir el libro, el cuál se había caído al suelo, y se sentaba otra vez.

- ¡Tu eres el raro aquí Nott! - exclamaron, echando llamas por los ojos...en sentido figurado.

- ¿Que leas mucho y que te guste hacerlo te hace un raro? - pregunto sin poder creer lo que decían sus amigos.

- Claro que si - respondieron al unisono y asintiendo frenéticamente.

- Claro que NO - dijo recalcando el 'NO'.

- ¡Si!

- No..

- Dinos de ejemplo dos personas que les guste hacerlo - propusieron con una pose de superioridad.

- Yo.

- No vale cuando te nombras a ti mismo... danos un ejemplo más - dijo Blaise.

- Hermione.


End file.
